


Part Five: The Queen's News

by BadgersQueen



Series: Hell's Kingdom [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself in a different part of the world that is not home but soon becomes her home after she falls for the Kingdom's king...who happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Five: The Queen's News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> A Fantasy AU that started as an RP and I couldn't resist and turn this, what me & Lillian completed so far, into a fic! I have wayyyyy too many feelings for this AU! Haha.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all characters related from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

It had been nearly two weeks since the royal couple had gotten married and Meredith had started to notice a few changes after a while. She noticed slowly she got tired easier and she felt sick in the mornings. Her appetite was up and down through out the day rather sporadically. She decided to visit the castle’s medical wing and see some of the mid-wives and nurses. The best the kingdom had. Growley was at her side as usual but he sat patiently while the nurses checked her. 

"Your very healthy, my queen", one of the nurses told her after the check up was over, smiling and looking truly happy, "Your pregnant".

The other nurses whispered excitedly and happily, all looking at her in aw. Meredith’s face brightened excitedly, smiling. She turned to look at Growley, who cocked his head and lulled his tongue. She turned back to the nurses and grinned, her cheeks rosey with delight. After thanking them for doing her check up, Meredith turned to Growley and the two left. "Oh I can’t wait to tell Crowley the news", Meredith smiled happily, looking at the hellhound as she went to find her husband. Growley barked happily, wagging his tail. She had last seen him in the throne room going over important papers and she hoped this wasn’t a bad time as she approached him some minutes later. Looking quite happy. “I’m sorry to disturb you my love”, Meredith spoke up, “But I have great news”, she smiled warmly and put her hands on her stomach, hopefully indicating what her news was and he would get it. 

Crowley was in his throne room, working on some important papers and sorting out feuds between the people of his kingdom. He wondered where Meredith had gotten too, she had been feeling not too well earlier and Crowley hoped all was well with her. He was jotting down some important things with his hellhounds, sans Growley, laying at his feet. The biggest of them, Juliet, was sitting up regally and growled at any visitors who stood too close to the king. He was just finishing sorting out another feud, this time between two of his Nobles when he saw Meredith and Growley enter the Throne room. He waved his advisors away, not wishing to have them present when he spoke with his wife. They left, leaving only the King and his Queen and their hounds in the room. Crowley stood from his throne and went to meet her in the centre of the room. He listened as she spoke, at first he wasn’t quite sure what her news was; it had been a long day and he was rather tired. It was when she put her hands on her stomach and smiled warmly at him that he realised.

"Can this mean what I think it means?" He asked. "Are you with child?" Meredith nodded at him and smiled. "That’s wonderful news!" Crowley couldn’t help it, he gathered her up in his arms in happiness and spun her around. He then realised what he had done and promptly apologised to Meredith. He put his hand on her stomach and grinned at her. "My apologies, I got rather over excited." He said. "The idea of having an heir, a fine prince or princess finally. It’s everything I could have wanted." He kissed her gently and then began to fuss over her. He regretted lifted her in the air like that and mentally rebuked himself. He would have to be more gentle with her from now on.

Crowley was in his throne room, working on some important papers and sorting out feuds between the people of his kingdom. He wondered where Meredith had gotten too, she had been feeling not too well earlier and Crowley hoped all was well with her. He was jotting down some important things with his hellhounds, sans Growley, laying at his feet. The biggest of them, Juliet, was sitting up regally and growled at any visitors who stood too close to the king. He was just finishing sorting out another feud, this time between two of his Nobles when he saw Meredith and Growley enter the Throne room. He waved his advisors away, not wishing to have them present when he spoke with his wife. They left, leaving only the King and his Queen and their hounds in the room. Crowley stood from his throne and went to meet her in the centre of the room. He listened as she spoke, at first he wasn’t quite sure what her news was; it had been a long day and he was rather tired. It was when she put her hands on her stomach and smiled warmly at him that he realised.

"You’re fine my love. You can be as excited as you want", Meredith told him, putting her hands on his face and kissing him against the lips, smiling happily as she did so. "I am quite excited as well. I was hoping I’d be able to give you an heir and I’ve always wanted a child", she leaned against Crowley as he started to fuss over her. Meredith couldn’t help but laugh softly, "You are adorable", she said, shaking her head, kissing him again. Juliette came over, wagging her tail and nuzzling against Meredith’s side. Growley standing on Meredith’s other side. Both hounds watching them happily. Meredith wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and just hugged him happily, she stared out the window for a second and then turned back to him, smiling happily. Before she could say much else, two guards hurried into the throne room, looking extremely apologetic. 

"We’re sorry my lord, my lady", the guards replied, looking as though they were about to leave as they felt they were interrupting something. 

"Its quite alright gentlemen", Meredith said, addressing them as she turned away from Crowley. 

"My queen", one the of the guards bowed his head to her, "We found three tresspassers in the castle". Growley and Juliette immediately guarded Meredith as she turned to glance at her husband. 

"Trespassers?" Crowley asked, looking at his too guards. "Then go get rid of them. Me and the Queen are busy discussing matters that are much more important then a few trespassers." Crowley turned back to Meredith, eager to discuss things that she would need before the birth of their child.

"But Sir, with all due respect…" one of the guards began and then quickly paused when Crowley turned a glare towards him. The guard, looked down as he continued. "The trespassers have an angel with them."

Crowley turned away for a few moments, he needed to think of what to do. Why on earth would a bloody angel, from the kingdom of heaven come here to his kingdom. He made his decision, he would have to go with his guards and get rid of them himself. He turned to Meredith. "It seems they need me to go with them to sort out these trespassers. Angels can be somewhat difficult to deal with, especially for my incompetent guards." Crowley said, looking over at his guards for a second or two. "When I return, you’ll have me all to yourself and we can talk more on our child." He gently touched her face as he spoke and then kissed her softly. "You stay here with Growley and Juliet, I won’t be long." He lifted his hand ready to click his fingers and teleport away like he usually did.

Meredith waited until he was gone and then looked down at the dogs for a moment. She thought he was cute, acting as though she were fragile. She wasn’t like any other woman. She wanted to help. The guards were hesitant to depart on the matter as they weren’t sure if they should leave her or not. Meredith lifted the skirts of her dress and got onto Growley’s back. The large hell hound proudly carried her towards the doorway. Juliette proudly walking at her side. 

"Uh…my queen….I think the king", one of the guards started to say.

Meredith smiled, waving him off politely, “I can deal with my husband later. He’s just protective right now”, she shook her head, “Take me to the tresspassers and their angel friend”, she paused, “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding”, she paused again thinking to herself, “I’m sure my husband will want my input as needed”. She patted Growley’s fur and the hell hound barked. The guards both looked at each other. They knew they’d be in deep trouble for this but she was their queen, they couldn’t just disobey her either. The two men nodded and led the way. 

Crowley had gotten word from his guards that these trespassers were right now in the main courtyard, lost in one of the many mazes his grounds had. Perfect, Crowley thought, at least he’d have some element of surprise even if they did have an Angel with them. Crowley and his Hellhounds surrounded the trespassers as they emerged into the open from one of the mazes and it was then that Crowley recognised them from before. "You two again, I should’ve known you’d be too stupid to take heed of my warning." Crowley said.

Dean stepped forward angrily, ready to fight. “Where the hell’s our sister you limey son of a bitch?!”

"As I’ve said before, she’s safe and at my castle where she belongs." Crowley said, taking personal offence at Dean’s insult.

"She doesn’t belong with you." Sam said. "She’s human for a start. You’re a demon."

"So observant. Give the boy a cookie." Crowley said, sarcastically. Both Sam and Dean glared at Crowley. The angel however just smirked at Crowley, as if he wasn’t fazed by the king at all. "And I supposed you’re here to help them intimidate me, is that it, Angel?"

"Hell no, I’m just here for moral support." Gabriel, the angel, said. "Plus, I kinda owe these two a favour or two and it is fun seeing them chase their own tails." Gabriel smirked. Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes. Dean knew they should have brought Castiel along instead. Crowley’s hellhounds began to growl low and menacing, almost sensing the tension in the air between everyone present.

Growley was able to pick up his master’s scent almost immediately and he and Juliet took off quicker, out running the guards. Meredith held onto Growley as they made their way through the maze in the courtyard a second later. They came to a halt once they reached Crowley and the so called tresspassers. Dean turned to look over Crowley’s shoulder. At once Sam and Gabriel followed his gaze as well. Sam’s jaw dropped as soon as he saw his sister. "Dean? Sam?" Meredith softly whispered, smiling a little. Glad they were alive. She was happy to see them. 

"Mere?" Sam breathed, "Oh my god", he smiled at her, "You’re…you’re alright", he smiled happily at her. 

"Is she….is she riding a hellhound?" Dean asked. 

Meredith sat on Growley’s back, staring at her brothers, whom she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Her face quiet and a bit stunned. Growley and Juliet began to growl low and protectively. She got off of Growley and went to stand by her husband, Juliet at her side readily.

"Wow!" Gabriel spoke up, looking at Sam and Dean, "You didn’t tell me your sister was cute", the angel grinned.

Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes again. And Meredith frowned slightly at the angel’s comment and turned to look at her brothers, “What are you doing here?”

"What are we doing here? We’re here to get you back and away from this pompous douchebag", Dean told her, going towards her but Juliet and Growley got in front of Meredith, making Dean throw up his hands, taking a step back.

"My husband is nothing of the sort", Meredith replied defensively.

"Husband?!" Sam and Dean both remarked at the same time.

"That’s right", She smiled proudly, "He’s my prince charming".

"Right", Dean shook his head, "You see, he’s a demon. And, you’re a human. So, why don’t you say goodbye to your friend here and we go, okay? You can marry an angel if you want", he paused, "This is Gabriel, by the way", he added as though this might change her mind. He very much doubted it. 

Meredith looked hurt, “Excuse you! But I’m staying. I’ve been here for the better part of almost four weeks now. Mom and dad are gone. Our home is in ruins and you two left me behind!”

"We didn’t….we’re sorry", Sam tried to tell her, "It was dark, we couldn’t see-"

"I was by myself! In the woods!" Meredith yelled, face getting a bit red, "Hell hounds came to my aid when I couldn’t find you! I was brought here by his hounds", she gestured to Crowley, "And he let me stay! What dad told me was lies! Demons are not bad, they’re good! They’re good and kind and loving-"

"Mere, listen", Dean tried to tell her.

"No! I don’t want to hear it! I’m not leaving Crowley. He’s my husband and we’re having a child", Meredith responded back. She turned away from them, upset and trying to calm herself down. This wasn’t how she thought seeing them again would go. She thought they would be happy for her. She didn’t think they’d be like this. Juliet went to her side and nuzzled against her, licking her hand to make sure she was alright. 

Crowley was more than shocked to see that Meredith had followed. He’d have preferred it if she’d stayed in the Castle, where she was safe. When Meredith stepped forward to talk with her brothers, Crowley said nothing, but stood proudly beside her. After all, she was the Queen and Crowley would support her no matter what happened next. Crowley did glare at Dean however upon being called a ‘pompus douchebag’. He so wanted to teach Dean some respect, but he stayed reserved, letting Meredith speak for herself. Crowley was slowly becoming angry, especially when Dean suggested she marry an Angel instead and top it all of, they had left her behind lost in some forest by herself. What caring brothers, he thought, glaring at both boys.

"Having a child?!" Dean snapped. "How?!"

"I could draw you diagram." Crowley said, sarcastically.

"Mere, you can’t be serious!" Dean shouted, ignoring Crowley. Sam was shaking his head, not sure how to react to such news. Meredith was so upset and Crowley had had enough.

"I think you boys should leave, now." Crowley said. Standing between them and Meredith. "No one upsets my Queen. No one." His hounds began to growl fiercely. All of them surrounding Mere and Crowley, protectively, barking and growling at the strangers.

Gabriel didn’t seem in a rush to leave, “Come on, they’re your brothers. Don’t be upset”, he replied, making a serious face and sighing, “I know brothers, okay? I have like several or more of them and they can be a back of dicks too”, he got thrown looks from Sam and Dean but he continued hurriedly, “Can’t we at least talk?”

Meredith was quiet for a few minutes, having watched Crowley get between her and her brothers. She slowly turned and looked at them, having calmed down some, “I want to talk to Sam”, she said, walking around her husband. The hounds backed off a little, still growling but allowing Meredith through. 

Sam just quirked an eyebrow but didn’t argue. He walked off to the side to talk to her. Dean sent Crowley an even glare while Gabriel watched over Sam and Meredith. 

"What’s up?" Sam asked, watching her concerned.

"I want you guys to leave", Meredith told him, "I love you, the both of you. But you need to understand I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave Crowley. I’m his queen. And I love him".

"I get that", Sam nodded, "But we’ve been looking everywhere for you", he paused, "Crowley sent us off last time-"

Meredith waved her hand, “Sam”, she said, “Walk away right now. No more explanations or telling me what is going on. Just walk away. You and Dean and your friend can walk away freely and alive”, she told him, putting her hands on Sam’s shoulders, “Crowley won’t harm you if I tell him not to but if he feels that you’re threatening us being together, he will have you killed”.

Sam saw the pity she was taking on them in her eyes. He was sure she was taking her own risks even being here in the courtyard. Something about Crowley’s body language told him she was probably told to stay away until they’d left and she was safe again. Sam looked at his sister and pulled her into a hug, not knowing if he’d ever be able to give her one again. 

"You be careful okay?" Sam asked, pulling away a second later, "And congrats on the baby", he added. 

Meredith smiled and nodded, “Thank you”, she then turned and went back over to Crowley. Growley and Juliet happily wagged their tails at her and she patted both of them. She glanced over her shoulder at Sam after a second or so.

"Uh, Dean. We should go, seriously", Sam said, turning to his oldest brother. 

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean said, looking confused.

"Look, Dean. She wants to stay, okay, so we should just go." Sam said. "We can’t make her go with us."

"That’s right, boys." Crowley added. "Get out of my kingdom, before I forcibly remove you." Dean and Sam both turned towards Crowley, Dean was glaring, still angry.

"Fine. We’ll leave, but you hurt my sister and…" Dean was interrupted by Crowley.

"You’ll what?" Crowley asked. Dean was silent. "Meredith is in no danger here. Despite what you might think, I would never harm her."

Dean didn’t look too convinced but he couldn’t do anything about it. Despite the fact he figured she was probably safest here anyway. There was a war up north at the moment. He wouldn’t admit it aloud at any rate. He looked at his sister, “Just…just be careful, okay?” He asked. Meredith nodded, giving him a small smile. He shrugged and waved to Sam to follow him. “Come on, Sam”, Dean replied.

Sam waved at his sister and turned to go. Meredith walked up to Gabriel as soon as he turned to follow them and quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what was up. “Please look out for them. Make sure they’re okay”, She said, looking at the angel. “You got it, sweetheart. These guys have no idea what they’re doing. Got lost twice on our way here”, he smiled and then nodded, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they live”.

Meredith seemed satisfied and watched them go. Once the boys and their friend were out of their sight, she turned and walked back to Crowley and just took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly against the lips. “I apologize for not staying put. I didn’t want you to get hurt”, she said, looking apologetic. She just leaned against him, hugging him close. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly. “I told you to stay as I was worried about you, you do know that don’t you?” Crowley asked, gently stroking her hair. “There’s no need for you to worry about me either, I would have been fine. Plus worrying is not good for you, in your current condition.” Crowley said.

"I know", Meredith trailed off for a second as he stroke her hair, "I’ll stay put next time, I promise. But they wouldn’t have left if I hadn’t asked. I know you can handle yourself but", she shrugged her shoulders, "I told you I was going to be protective", she smiled a little, "Pregnant or not, nobody, not even my brothers, defies your rules and gets away with it", she told him. She kissed his cheek and held his hands in hers, "But you’re right, stress and worry isn’t good for me, I’m nervous as it is". She added. Meredith then smiled and gave him another kiss, “Now, back to our happy celebration of having a baby”, she grinned happily. 

"And that’s one of the many reasons that I love you." Crowley smiled, pulling her close. "I’ve never had anyone worry about my well being before." He said with a chuckle. "Now how about we go back to the castle? Then we can talk about all the things you’ll need before our baby comes." Crowley said, with a proud grin. He grabbed her and pulled her close and with a click of his fingers they were back within the safety of the castle.

Once they were back in the safety of the castle, Meredith looked silent for a second, thinking and then turned back to him with a smile, “I know I’ll be needing healthy foods and milk and lots of rest”, she paused, trying to remember anything else she’d been taught as a young teenager, “But I don’t know what half demon and half human babies need”, she sort of looked sad for a second, “Oh god”, she looked upset, leaning against Crowley’s shoulder, “I’m not very good at this”, she muttered. 

"Don’t be upset." He said, suddenly looking worried about her. "It’ll be all right. Demon babies aren’t that different from humans. Sort of. A bit more of a handful, but pretty much the same." He said, trying to console her. He pulled her into a hug. "Plus, you’ve got me to help you." He kissed her gently. "You’re going to be a wonderful mother."

Meredith smiled as he kissed her, being reassuring. She kissed him back, nodding, “And you’ll be a wonderful father, I know it”, she added, brushing her face against his, “I’m glad I have you”, she murmured against his lips, giving him another kiss. “I’m just nervous, this being my first ever”, she flushed and smiled, “I just want to make sure everything is alright”. She thought to herself for a moment, taking his hands in hers, “Well, I don’t know about you but I could eat a meal for six people right about now”, she laughed happily and put her hand on her still flat stomach, “Eating for two is going to be quite interesting”, she looked at him apologetically. 

"It’s my first as well." Crowley said, trying to comfort her somewhat. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured her, holding up one of her hands to his lips and kissing the top of it gently. Crowley chuckled as she spoke about eating for more than one person. "In that case, let’s go have something to eat. I’ll have them make anything you desire."

Meredith smiled at him and nodded. Holding his hand in hers. They went to the dinning room and he ordered food for her. The kitchen staff brought her out some of her favorite plates of food that she had come to enjoy while staying there in the kingdom. Growley and Juliet had come into the dinning room and laid on the floor at her feet. Meredith turned to Crowley after the table was laddened with food. Reaching across the table and held his hand. 

"I was thinking before I get too pregnant and can’t really do much else except rest", Meredith commented carefully, knowing fully well he’d be protective of her no matter what, "I thought maybe I could go on a hunting trip with you", she smiled brightly, "Just once", she added, starting to eat some of the food in front of her. 

"A hunting trip?!" Crowley said, loudly. He didn’t mean to be so loud, but he was becoming incredibly over protective of Meredith, especially now that she was carrying his heir. "I’m not sure that would be a good idea, I mean, anything could happen!" Crowley leant across the table and took her hand in his. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he spoke again. "I don’t want anything bad to happen to you and our baby." He said, his eyes full of worry.

Meredith smiled, not wanting him to worry, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. “Okay a bad idea. I was just throwing around suggestions so I wouldn’t feel so cooped up before I go on bed rest but your right”, she sighed, agreeing, “That wouldn’t be very safe”, she gave him a loving smile and took his hand, kissing the top of it. She cleared her throat, deciding that subject was off the table. She didn’t want him to have a heart attack. “I was just hoping we’d be able to do something together before I got too busy with the baby and taking care of myself”, she stated, thoughtfully adding some of jelly to a piece of meat on her plate. 

"I’m sorry." He said, suddenly feeling guilty for being too protective of her. "My kingdom isn’t like the others, there are worse things out in the wilds than deer and wild dogs. I just don’t want you to get hurt." He sighed and looked down so Meredith couldn’t see his eyes. "There must be something else that we can do together, something less dangerous?" He asked, looking back up at her. "I’m open to any ideas you might have."

Meredith got up from her chair after a second or so after he apologized for being over protective and walked over to his side of the table. She took his face in her hands and smiled lovingly, kissing his forehead. “You don’t have to apologize”, She told him gently, pressing her face to his, showing him she was alright with him being over protective. She understood completely. She smiled affectionately, taking his hand and entwining her fingers with his, “Maybe we could sit outside and you can read to me?” She suggested, “I love being read to out loud”, she thought on it, “Maybe you can even tell me some of your dragon slaying stories”, she added, smiling playfully. 

Crowley smiled at her warmly. “I love to read.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll read to you, every day, if that’s what you want.” He stroked her hair and then pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “And I suppose I can tell you all about my dragon slaying days too.”

She sat in his lap and laid against him. She smiled at him warmly and kissed his cheek, “I’d love that”, Meredith said, then thinking on it, “And it’ll be good for the baby. Even while still unborn, they can supposedly hear you. I think it’ll be good for our little boy or girl to know our voices”, she wrapped her arms around his neck, “And I’m sure he or she will enjoy hearing you read to me”. She gave him another kiss, pressing her face to his. 

Crowley looked down at Meredith’s tummy and grinned. “Is that so?” Crowley asked. “Well then I guess I’ll have to censor those Dragon stories then, until he or she is a bit older.” He laughed, his arms tightening warmly around Meredith. He then began speaking to Meredith’s tummy. “And listen up you in there. You better not give your mother a hard time while she’s carrying you.” He said with a chuckle and then placed his hand on her tummy. “Otherwise, I’ll ground you before you’re even born.” He joked.

Meredith burst out laughing, falling against his shoulder, laughing softly at his joke. She thought it was adorable, sweet and hilarious at the same time. “Well if they do give me a hard time, they get it from you”, She said, jokingly of course and smiled at him cheekily. She kissed him warmly and grinned against his lips. “You are hilarious”, she told him, “I love it”. She then put her hand to her stomach, “I can’t wait to hold whoever is growing inside of me”, she contentedly laid against his shoulder. 

"Yeah, they probably do get it from me." He agreed and then laughed along with her. He loved this. Just the two of them talking about their unborn child. He couldn’t wait to hold their child also. He was hoping for a boy, but he thought a girl would be just as good. Either way, he knew their child would have Meredith’s beauty. "Boy or girl?" Crowley asked, curious as to what Meredith was thinking.

Meredith smiled and looked at him, “Either one will be good, I think”, she told him, “Our second and third children will be one or the other as well, won’t they?” She stated happily, “As long as they’re healthy, that’s all that matters to me”. She took his hand, playing with his fingers, “I think they’ll have your eyes and your bravery”, she leaned into him, smiling happily. “And I’m sure they’ll get your sense of humor and cheekiness”, she added, brushing her face against his. 

"You want more than one child?" He asked. "Well, you have been planning ahead." He grinned. He listened to her talking, enjoying her closeness, especially when she leaned against him. "Well, in that case, I think they’ll have your beauty and your loving, kind ways." He started to think of he and Meredith, with children running around their castle. The thought warmed his heart.

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. She loved talking to him about having more children and it made her feel better as a first-time mother. Meredith felt confident and just leaned against her husband, loving being in his arms. She felt so reassured that everything was going to be perfectly fine. 

\- - 

It was the middle of the night about six months later when Meredith woke up. She was laying against Crowley’s chest, fingers clinging to him. She wasn’t necessarily hungry but her sweet tooth was on fire. The idea of wanting chocolate or something sweet to eat had woken her. Her grey eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness for a moment. Growley and Juliette both glanced up, as though sensing she’d done the same.

"Crowley?" Meredith asked, shaking her husband, she spoke softly and calmly, as to not alarm him. 

Crowley was sound asleep, when he felt himself being gently shaken. He woke up, automatically sitting up and blinking his eyes, trying to adjust to the low light. “Yes, My love?” Crowley asked, with a yawn. “Is everything okay?” He asked, worried that something was wrong with her or the baby.

"The baby and I are both fine darling", Meredith smiled, still a bit sleepily, she sat leaning against him and kissed his cheek. She ran her hand over her rather round and still growing belly. She looked at him apologetically for waking him up. "However my sweet tooth is a different story and I know I should be sleeping but", she giggled, blushing, "I could go for some chocolate", she sighed, laughing. She lent her chin on his shoulder and ran her hand down his chest, "Do you mind getting me something to tide me over?" 

Crowley chuckled and grinned at his wife. He nodded his head and threw the blankets off of himself. “Any specific type of Chocolate?” He asked. Sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on his bottoms. “Or shall I surprise you?” He asked, leaning across the bed to smile at his wife, kissing her sweetly.

Meredith leaned over and kissed hims back, smiling against his lips, “Surprise me?” She asked, looking at him playfully. As soon as Crowley had gotten up to get his bottoms on, Growley and Juliette got up and Juliette went to Meredith’s side of the bed, sitting at her side while Growley went to the door to guard it. The dogs had sensed the pregnancy for the past six months and become quite more alert when Crowley was about to leave the room, guarding Meredith until he returned. 

Meredith looked at her husband and sat back against the pillows getting comfortable. She watched him lovingly and affectionately. 

Crowley smiled and got himself up. He’d gotten used to being woken up by Meredith over the last couple of weeks. She’d been having all sorts of cravings, usually for sweet things. Growley and Juliet both got up, one going to Meredith side and Growley standing by the door. “Stay.” Crowley commanded and clicked his fingers, vanishing in seconds.

He reappeared a few minutes later, surprising both of his hellhounds. He had his arms full of chocolate for his Queen. He plopped down on the bed next to her, dropping all that he was carrying down next to her. He grinned at her, proudly. “I decided to get one of each, just in case I got the wrong one.”

Meredith didn’t have to wait very long for her king to come back. He was back within seconds, plopping down next to her on the bed and dropping all that he carried next to her. She smiled lovingly and kissed him affectionately. Juliette wagged her tail and happily laid down on Meredith’s side of the bed while Growley went over and laid at the foot of the bed. “You’re the best”, she smiled at Crowley and then dug into eating a bit of chocolate. Munching thoughtfully on a piece of milk chocolate. “Hmmmmm….this is so good”, she replied. 

Meredith leaned against Crowley as she munched on her chocolate. She tore off a piece and held it out to him, “Want some?” She asked. Always offering whatever she was munching on when she had these cravings. 

Crowley gladly took the chocolate and ate it. It was a nice treat in the middle of the night. When Meredith offered him another piece he shook his head. “You have it.” He said. “I know how much you like that kind.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder lovingly as she leaned against him. He yawned, trying not to fall back asleep. He’d never been so content before and he was enjoying every moment.

Meredith ate as much as she liked, watching him. She smiled and set the rest of the chocolate on the nightstand for now. She’d save it for later. Clearing the bed of the chocolate, she leaned back against her husband and snuggled against his chest. “Aww! You’re so cute when you’re sleepy”, She laughed softly, brushing her cheek against his. Loving the feeling of his scruff against her skin. She kissed him affectionately. “I’m content for now”, she then yawned and laid against him, “Thank you for doing that”. Meredith loved having his arm around her. She was so content and couldn’t get enough of being with him.

"You’re very welcome, my dear." He said, with another yawn. "Anything for you and our little one." He placed a hand on her stomach and jumped slightly when he felt the baby kick against his hand. He smiled broadly at Meredith. "Did you feel that?" He asked, excitedly.

Meredith smiled when she felt the kick at the exact same time his hand laid on her stomach. She turned her head and grinned at him, smiling happily. “I did!” She answered just as excitedly, rubbing her hand over her stomach. Meredith looked between her stomach and him as she felt a second kick. “It seems I’m not the only happy you brought us chocolate to eat”, she laughed softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. 

Crowley jumped again slightly when he felt the second kick. “Lively little thing, isn’t he… or she?” Crowley said. Crowley leaned down and kiss Meredith’s stomach lovingly. “No you go to sleep, you in there. Your mother needs to rest now and so do you.” Crowley chuckled and then pulled Meredith close to him as they both laid contently together.


End file.
